warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bracken-
Re:Everything Okay, first of all leave new messages at the end of the page I had a job finding everything. Now, I'll add the bluebox for you. Requests are closed, I'm sorry. I have no time for them. You can join Project Charart, as well. It will be easier if you post a join request on the page, in a few days' time. Also, there is an easier way to sign; type four tildes (~). Sorry if I sound snappish, I am really busy right now. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 23:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) THANKSBracken- 23:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- hezzo Hi Bracken-! You seem nice, so I'll just type on... Hi.. Hazelkit Heya Bracken. (: I wanted to apologize again for being snappish above. I was on edge, and I had a lot to do. So, anyway, you seem very nice, as Hazel pointed out. I hope you enjoy your time here. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 04:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) hey bracken! just wanted to welcome you, you seem nice and brackenfur is ah-mazing! --Sorrie!always in starclan 18:30, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Remember to sign with four tildes, these: (~~~~) It provides a link to your user page and time stamps your sig. Now, our admin Eulalia locked the page against new users and anons since we had some trouble with vandalism. Wait a few days, and then you should be able to post. Sorry for any inconvenience. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) LOL its fine calling me sorrel... im not offended and i ah-gree with you about brackenfurXsorreltail thing!--Sorrie!always in starclan 00:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) OOPS Oh no, I accidentally uploaded an image, uh oh... what do I do? HELP! Bracken- 02:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- Re:Um.. Oh Bracken, it's just in the upload log. You didn't put it anywhere it didn't need to be. I'm assuming you wanted it on your user page for your char? I can put it there for you, if you want. And don't worry, I was new to this once, too. :) Look at my first archive, you'll see what I got up to... --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I put it on your page, if that's what you wanted, I wasn't sure. I can take it off, if you want. Now, about signing... just type these: ~~~~ No need to put your name after them or anything, just type them after each message. Or press the signature button in the editing tips above this typing box. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, Bracken. Everything'll come together soon. :) And you will never be banned for uploading an image, unless it's like shocker inappropriate. Did I tell you I once uploaded a hannah montana image here once? Our great admin Eu didn't even get mad! :) And the image is now gone. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Is fine that Dawn does your char, as I see she already has. She's a great artist. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 18:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Charart I'll make it for you, if you still want me to (I've been away). If you do, here is the list of things you will need to tell me; *Rank *Gender *Longhaired/shorthaired\ *Eye colour *Pelt colour (Also, does it have tabby markings, speckles, white paws, etc.?) *Anything else I may need to know to make a charart Sorry to sound so brisk, It's just I'm in a hurry today. I have a major assignment due tomorrow... --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I figured out that last part. Is this what you meant?; Do you want the paws lighter, tabby markings darker, or anything else? Tell me what you think and don't hesitate to critise. I want to make it as good as possible for you. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 05:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You're going to have to learn how to put images in yourself, Bracken. Now, here's how you do it. Click on edit this page on your user page. Where the bluebox is, there's a list of things in it. One of them says image. Each picture here has a code. Yours is To insert the image in the bluebox, type Bracken.png next to image=. Then you're done. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Bracken-! *winks* I'm Hazeldove! I love what Dawnfeather did. Give her my compliments! -Paleblaze Am I bothering you? Am I? Well, anyway, can I be in your 'clan' of loners? If I'm not allowed, then sorry. If I am, I'll be Pale, a pretty white she-cat with silver tabby patches, as you can see on my userpage. :) -''Paleblaze'' Hezzo I'm also Paleblaze. Sorry for the confusion! See my Paleblaze page for details. :) -''Paleblaze'' Thanks! Great! I'm in the 'clan'! YAY! Oh, I like this guy called, um, Branch. He's a mottled dark brown amber-eyed tom.. I hope I don't make it too crowded... can you do "Paleblaze's character?" thanks! Again! -''Paleblaze'' Kittypet No, they're awesome. If you're using paint, try Pixlr.com. It's more.. uh.. better... :) Hope that helped! -''Paleeblaze''. P.S. why are you up so late, whenever your time is? It's one hour past midnight here, but I just came back from vacation at Hong Kong and other places, and I smuggled my iTouch to bed to do this... Woah... You made his my MATE? Wow. I'm not even the talking with fuzzy eyes point yet! But Ash likes me... you don't need to add him... Paleblaze Woah... You made his my MATE? Wow. I'm not even the talking with fuzzy eyes point yet! But Ash likes me... you don't need to add him... Paleblaze What the..? How'd that get there twice? I hope I'm not bothering you, but messages I always liked. Paleblaze Really? Cool! Canada! I was going to go there for a cruise, but as I just wrote, I went to Asia instead. Pretty interesting, I still have the time, so you're not keeping me up! Thanks for thinking, though. Pale Kay Well.. Ash is a gray eyed (I don't really know, I didn't notice his eye color, but I've come pretty close to his face... 0.o) gray tom with a white foot and tail tip. :) Oh, and a blackish muzzle. Pale